spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Intergalactic
Transcript (Episode opens at the elimination ceremony) Granite: Okay uh so the votes went 2 - 0. Steve: Alright everybody aside from the losers will vote off one of the two losers. Vanessa: Well who lost? Steve: You and Purps! Purps: Dammit! I knew it was a bad choice for me to insert myself into my own show! Steve: Everybody else, please vote. Jenkins: Hey wait, what’s that? Granite: What’s what? (The house nears a glowing spiral) Triton: What the f- (The spiral pulls the house inside of it and everything glows colors beyond the human imagination as space/time bends and spits the house out at the edge of the universe) Granite: Dammit not again. Okay guys well uh go ahead and vote! Girly Teengril: We already did! Granite: Oh okay. Wow, unanimous first vote. Purps, I’m sorry but you’ve been evicted! Purps: Well shit. Wait there’s no stage, where do I exit to? Granite: The doors now lead into the rocket ship. You’ll be staying there. Purps: Bye guys. (Purps leaves)’ Granite: Alright, next challenge. For your next challenge, everybody has been randomly paired up with another duo. The duos will battle each other in a classic game of star dust collecting! Whichever duo collects more space dust wins and moves on to the next round. (Round One: Shitward and Sully vs Gale and Perch; Krabs and Shicowa vs Girly Teengirl and HBRS; Vanessa vs Keanu and Motlu; Mindy and Triton vs Grandpa SquarePants and Jenkins) Granite: First up, Shitward and Sully will take on Gale and Perch. Perch: Gale don’t forget your space suit! Gale: Oh yeah. Granite: (opens gate to space) go! Shitward: Oh, so that’s what these comically large nets are for. What the hell is that? Granite: What? Steve: Oh so that’s where Alex ended up. (Alex’s dead body is floating through space) Steve: Well looks like TDS is cancelled. Hooray, we knocked out some competition. Alex: (wakes up) Wait what. Steve: Oh wait, this event hasn’t aired on TDS yet. Uhhhhhhhh. (Shitward and Sully return to the house with a lot of space dust, followed by Gale and Perch) Sully: No way they beat us. Granite: Yeah. Gale and Perch, you guys lose. Alex: I need to get back to the final three! Steve: Bye. (Alex throws a long distance enderpearl) Granite: Next battle is Krabs and Shicowa up against Girly Teengirl and HBRS. HBRS: Today I’m Scott! Krabs: That’s ncie Bill. HBRS: I hate my existence. Granite: Go collect star dust! (Krabs takes off and collects plenty of space dust, and returns before anybody else gets a chance to get some) Granite: This challenge is unbalanced so I’ll make the next round completely different! Shicowa: Oh shoot. Granite: You guys won though. Krabs: Alright! I need to win the money this competition awards. Granite: Next up we have Vanessa vs Keanu and Motlu! Vanessa: I forfeit, this is too easy for them to win. Keanu: Fair point: Granite: Okay then. Well our final mashup for this round is Mindy and Triton up against Grandpa SquarePants and Jenkins. Gods up against buff grandfathers. Triton: Damn right. (Mindy snaps her fingers and space dust floods the ship) Jenkins: Shane we lost, but that was impressive Mindy! Mindy: Thanks but I’ve got a man. His name is Patrick Star. Jenkins: Dammit. Mindy: Plus you’re a little old, no offense. Granite: Well let’s move into round two. Time to change this challenge up a lot. (To be continued) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Evicted!